


challenge or promise

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle and Felicity unwind after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge or promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



“Dude,” Felicity says, after doing a final visual check that Diggle is indeed okay. “It looked like you got shot.” 

“Just a graze, barely nicked the fabric.” 

Felicity’s pretty sure ‘barely nicking the fabric’ doesn’t usually include blood, but it does seem pretty shallow and there’s no blood dripping. “I wish we could get smashed upstairs.” 

Diggle snorts, “You can. Oliver’s threats were only directed at me.”

Felicity laughs, “What’s the real reason? He doesn’t think Thea’s that into you does he?” 

“That hurts,” he deadpans, and Felicity hastily adds with a playful slap, “you know what I mean! Kid keeps ‘accidentally’ bumping into Sin.” 

He smiles, glancing at the footage of upstairs, “Just an extra precaution.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, and slides open a desk drawer, revealing a bottle of rum. “Wanna?” 

“I’m not getting drunk,” Diggle says, but he takes the offered bottle anyways. 

“Challenge or promise?” Felicity asks when he passes the bottle back. There are probably cups somewhere down here- but that would require effort and moving, and she’s finally relaxed for the first time all day. 

“If we didn’t have work tomorrow, I’d go with challenge.” 

Felicity hands the bottle back with a wide grin, “That’s not until nighttime. I’m sure you could be persuaded otherwise.” 

Diggle chokes, pulling the bottle away rapidly, and Felicity blinks up at him innocently. She pushes her shoulders back too- because her breasts look _amazing_ in this dress- and she figures their game of ‘how tight can tension go?’ won’t last forever.

She knows why she plays- a handful of abandonment issues, mixed with Diggle being her first really close friend in a long time- but she’s not positive why Diggle does. Tonight isn’t the night to ask that though, certainly not with the bottle of Kraken already a third empty. 

“You going to do something about that Ms. Smoak?” 

Felicity grins, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, “I might just, John.”

He turns, perhaps to whisper back, but Felicity turns too, and their mouths meet- quick and surprised. And then again, more determined, the bottle of rum placed to the side, their hands traveling new paths. Felicity’s going to memorize each and every one, though first, they’re going somewhere more comfortable.


End file.
